¿Lo Vamos ha Abandonar?
by Seil-K
Summary: ¿todo terminó? ya nada queda para ella en esta tierra... su familia, sus amigos. En un Hyrule devastado, una princesa solitaria debe enfrentar el destino más difícil que haya existido: vivir y seguir luchando, aunque no haya quien le sujete. drama mezclado con misterio y aventura, Zelda deberá vencer para salvar lo que queda de este mundo... pero ¿qué es esa voz? (reinicio)
1. Capítulo 1: No puedo vivir sin ti

Cuentan las leyendas... que el sufrimiento más grande… es perder a quien amas.

 **¿Lo vamos a abandonar?**

 **Capítulo 1: no puedo vivir sin ti**

 _¿Lo vamos a abandonar a su suerte?_

Nada parecía real, un sueño de un derrumbe, su mundo quemado por una sombra perdida... no quería que fuese real.

Los pasos se perdían en un bosque inundado por la lluvia, su llanto y respiración se perdían entre la música generada por las gotas al chocar con las hojas de los árboles. Una chica se perdía en lo profundo del sendero, su único deseo era correr, dejar todo atrás, que nada hubiese ocurrido, pero a la vez la ahogaba el deseó de caer al suelo y rendirse, solo quería dejar de existir.

"¡basta, por favor!" Gritaba entre llanto.

Su vestido blanco ya había perdido su color entre el barro y su sangre, su cabellera dorada opacada, y sus ojos, que alguna vez fueron azules, ahora estaban teñidos al rojo de tanto llorar, su destrozada aura escondía a la princesa que una vez fue, o la princesa que nunca quiso ser.

"Vamos Zelda, siga el paso" le animaba su acompañante, que la llevaba tomaba de la mano, corriendo delante suya.

"Impa... por favor..." decía la muchacha.

De un momento a otro, la chica cayó al suelo por chocar con un tronco caído, con su mano apretaba una herida en su costado y con la otra luchaba por levantarse. Las gotas de agua ya no se sentían sobre sus hombros y espalda, el frio la tenía abrazada totalmente.

"Mi princesa" le apoyó su servidora "no caiga derrotada".

"Impa" le miró con la cara empañada en lágrimas "¡todo está perdido! No fui capaz de hacer nada, ¡de nada!".

La Sheikah solo calló.

"Ahora todo ha caído, mi familia... mis amigos... link... todos" decía la chica "no fui capaz de plantar cara" En sus ojos se reflejaban sus sentimientos "Todos se sacrificaron por mi... mipha, Daruk, Revali y Urbosa... ¡¿Y qué les di a cambio?! ¡Una muerte cruel!".

El corazón se paraliza con tal grito, pero nadie puede sentir el sentimiento que zelda tiene ahora.

El silencio se apoderó de la escena, la lluvia dejó de sonar, el viento se calló, dejando solo el murmullo de los espíritus que, de una u otra forma seguían ahí.

"Link está allí en el castillo luchando hasta su ultimo respiro" dijo con el corazón apretado "no se siquiera si sigue vivo, lo deje a su suerte... muere por mi... y yo no fui capaz de apoyarle u orar por él, ¡yo debería estar muriendo, no él!".

"¡zelda!" La encaró Impa "no diga eso... piense en lo que dijo el muchacho...".

En ese momento zelda casi puede escuchar la voz del chico a través de los labios de la mujer

"vive un nuevo día por mí ¿puedes?"

 _La espada resplandecía al filo de romperse, las ropas verdes habían cambiado a un tono carmesí, el brazo fracturado del muchacho luchaba por sostener el escudo roto, intentando protegerse. Sus pies no podían con la fatiga, y su cuerpo fallecía sin fuerzas, pero sus ojos no dejaban esa mirada de profunda determinación, los cimientos del palacio se estremecían con la voz del joven, y su enemigo, una sombra que tomaba forma sin definir, reía ante su victoria detrás del velo de una figura no humana._

 _Antes de darle su estocada final, le preguntó al chico "¿cuánto tiempo, en cuantas vidas pelearás antes de rendirte?"._

 _"Solo... Cuando mi alma no tenga razones por las que luchar" dijo con una mueca de risa._

 _"Pues yo te las quitaré... el alma de la diosa será finalmente mía"._

 _"Sobre mi cadáver"._

 _"Así sea" levantando su mandoble y dejándolo caer._

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron súbitamente, se ahogaba con su respiración entrecorta y el sudor le empapaba el rostro; era el mismo sueño que las otras noches, era demasiado real, le daba miedo. Ya calmada vio a su alrededor, la luz de la madrugada no ayudaba, pero podía distinguir el techo gris de la tienda de campaña, e Impa, sentada en la entrada, tenía los ojos fijados en la lejanía.

"¿el mismo sueño?" rompió su silencio la Sheikah.

"si, no me deja de atormentar" respondió la muchacha.

"¿una visión?".

"no quiero averiguarlo" respondió seria. ¿Alma de la diosa? ¿Vidas por luchar? El sueño la tenía muy confundida

La Sheikah se levantó, no se le notaban las noches en vela que llevaba vigilando, los ojos rojos de la mujer eran impenetrables, dos espejos carmesí que vigilan el horizonte.

"deberemos partir en poco tiempo, aún nos quedan 50 kilómetros para llegar a Kakariko" dijo la Sheikah a la joven.

"¿Kakariko, no crees que ya haya caído?".

"Por lo menos debemos ir a investigar, no es mejor que quedarnos 2 semanas más en la selva, el clan Yiga puede aparecer en cualquier momento, no seré suficiente contra muchos más".

"entonces vamos" dijo la muchacha antes de cambiarse.

Ya no llevaba la túnica destrozada, ahora vestía una camiseta de hombre, pantalones y botas desgastadas, todas sacadas de los escombros de la caballeriza cercana, intentaba mantener un falso optimismo, dejar de pensar en todo era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Eran las 5 de la mañana cuando partieron, la caminata a través de los montes y pequeños valles era una lucha tremenda; las botas dañaban los pies de Zelda, 3 semanas habían pasado, y ya veía el pasado tan lejano, no extrañaba las comodidades, solo quería sentirse a salvo.

"No se han visto guardianes últimamente" dijo la chica al subir una colina, "es probable que se mantengan en los caminos y las praderas".

"Será mejor mantenerse alerta" le contestó Impa

Ningún ave se escuchaba, el reino estaba sumido en un letargo extraño, una clama entre tempestades. La caminata no paró jamás, horas y horas pasaban, su velocidad nunca cambiaba; "quiere disimular" pensaba Impa sobre Zelda "no se queja, no quiere sentirse inútil... pobre muchacha".

Al llegar a los picos gemelos, las viajeras encontraron su primera duda: ¿rodear o atravesar? El ambiente era extraño en esos parajes

"Si vamos al norte" dijo Impa "podremos cruzar a través de las colinas hasta llegar a la ciudad"

"Pero eso nos llevaría demasiado cerca de la pradera" le afirmó Zelda

El viento traía murmullos inteligibles, casi imaginarios, les traía un ambiente de duda, casi como una flauta perdida entre los montes

"Pero cruzar nos dejaría a merced de una emboscada" dijo Impa

"Entonces..." dijo Zelda sin lograr terminar, se sentía incomoda... algo la estaba observando "¿escuchas?".

Era casi imperceptible, pero algo hablaba, alguien... la llamaba.

"Zelda" el murmullo se hacía notar como un susurro en enredado en el viento "zelda... zelda...".

La incomodidad se hacía palpable, zelda giraba buscando que era esa voz... hasta que vio algo, una sombra.

"¿Qué eres?" Mascullo la princesa. Casi no se distinguía por lo lejano, pero alguien la veía desde el otro lado de los picos gemelos, alguien o algo, no estaba claro, era una sombra al final del pasaje; solo seguía repitiendo su nombre en un susurro.

Impa, sin pensarlo dos veces, desenvainó su arma, poniéndose en frente de la joven.

"Zelda, si ocurre algo, solo corra" le dijo la Sheikah.

Pero en un momento, la voz calló, el silencio se hizo eterno, ni el viento se escuchaba en ese estrés y dudas. Hasta que volvió la voz, con un tono más fuerte, pero no gritaba, más bien susurraba al oído de las viajeras.

"¿no me reconoces...?" Dijo la voz.

"¿quién eres?" Dijo Zelda consternada... no... No podía ser él...

"Hylia... tantos siglos y me sigues olvidando..."

 _La voz... era imposible... ¿eres tú?_

Oscuridad, oscuridad... Impa gritando, luces y luces...

"¡Zelda!, por favor, responda" decía Impa. La chica abrió los ojos con dificultad, yacía en el suelo, era aún de día

"¿qué ocurrió?"

"Se desmayó, perdió el conocimiento de la nada" dijo una voz detrás, era un hombre mayor de Kakariko, los ojos de la chica se posaron en el camino entre los picos gemelos... ya no estaba

"¿qué era eso?" Dijo la princesa

"Algo que la seguía, pero huyó" dijo el hombre ayudándola a levantarse.

"Él es el capitán de la guardia en Kakariko, Doriand" dijo Impa

"Un honor volverla a ver sana y salva, alteza" dijo inclinándose para arrodillarse

"No, por favor capitán, deje de lado ese formalismo" dijo la chica al ver ese acto "no es momento de ceremonias sin sentido"

El capitán solo sonrió "venia de guardia por el sur cuando las vi, corrí al verla desmayada en el suelo, Impa parecía a la defensiva, a penas distinguí a la figura, le lancé una flecha y desenvaine mi arma"

"Pero sea lo que fuese, ya se fue" dijo Impa.

Zelda seguía nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa.

"Vamos princesa, Kakariko está cerca, llamaré a un caballo para ir rápidamente, las praderas están llenas de guardianes"

El soldado silbó una melodía, y llegaron dos caballos casi instantáneamente "Venia con dos por si encontraba algún herido en el camino, la guerra nos pilló por sorpresa"

"Gracias capitán" dijo la princesa

Impa y zelda se subieron a uno, mientras Doriand se fue en el otro atrás. Sin demora cabalgaron raudamente, atravesando los picos sin demora. Al llegar a la pradera de Necluda, vieron el terrible infierno

"Ahora la llaman el páramo de los guardianes" dijo el capitán

El pasto de la pradera yacía quemado, la tierra de un negro cenizas y decenas de guardianes caminando u enterrados a la mitad repartidos por la llanura.

"Hemos intentado de todo, les cortamos las piernas para imposibilitarlos, Pero su sistema de defensa, el rayo, nos hace imposible seguir, ya van 15 muertos"

"Denle al ojo antes que disparen" aconsejó Zelda "atacaran el sistema central, si logran dar en ese blanco, pueden dejarlos inoperativos"

"¿de verdad? ¿Está segura?"

"Yo los reparé, los estudié y entendí" dijo zelda cabizbaja "se mejor que nadie como son y que harán... atacaran a lo primero que se mueva"

"¿Por qué nos traicionan? ¿No deberían protegernos?"

"Ganon actuó primero... y sabía lo que haríamos" dijo Zelda, sintiéndose culpable

"vamos" dijo Impa "es mejor irnos"

Siguieron cabalgando rápidamente, el día ya iba cayendo cuando divisaron las puertas de madera que protegían Kakariko.

"¡Capitán Doriand!" Gritó una voz desde arriba del portón "llegáis antes de lo esperado"

"No he visto nada además de guardianes y monstruos, oficial" le respondió el Capitán "pero encontré a estas dos personas"

"¡Diosas! Abrid inmediatamente, ¡es la princesa!" Gritó el oficial.

"Todos la reconocerán a pesar de lo pobre de sus vestimentas" dijo Doriand a la joven.

Las puertas se abrieron pesadamente, los caballos siguieron su marcha hasta entrar en la ciudad, los dejaron en un establo de la guardia y siguieron a pie, el sonido pesado del cierre de la puerta resonó en todo el valle

"No recordaba la puerta tan pesada" dijo Impa a Doriand

"Los ataques de los guardianes han sido incesantes, la reforzamos con el hierro y lo poco que teníamos" le contestó "Kakariko sobrevive con lo que puede, la situación es alarmante..." Zelda caminaba cabizbaja, así que él intentó animarla "pero créame, princesa, el pueblo se alegrará al verla viva, los ánimos volverán"

"No creo que pueda ayudar mucho" dijo Zelda.

"No diga eso" dijo el capitán "usted es la llama de la esperanza"

Pero... no dejo ninguna esperanza para mí...

El pueblo estaba gris, solo oficiales en la calle, algunas casas y huertos arrasados por asaltos de enemigos, y un frio incipiente. Ya poco quedaba de la alegría que alguna vez fue ese lugar.

"Impa, vuestra casa a tenido que ser ocupada varias veces... disculpe las molestias" dijo un oficial acercándose

"Descuide, con tal que haya una cama y ropas para la princesa, será suficiente" dijo Impa.

La casa, en ese momento, era las veces de santuario, gobernación y almacén de víveres, la primera planta estaba llena de cajas y documentos, oficiales entraban y salían con alimentos para la población, afuera habían otros arreglando espadas y fabricando flechas. Una verdadera zona de guerra.

"La segunda planta sigue tal como la dejó, ahí tienen camas" dijo Doriand "y buscaremos ropa para usted princesa"

"No será necesario" dijo la chica "lo más una camisa y botas, no quiero importunar"

"Descuide" dijo el hombre sonriendo

Subieron las dos, Impa soltó todas sus cosas, dejó sus armas a un lado y se sentó para descansar "tanto a pasado, pero este cuarto sigue igual" dijo al cerrar los ojos

"Impa..." dijo la muchacha

La Sheikah abrió los ojos, la muchacha yacía sentada en el suelo al borde de llorar "Zelda..." dijo abrazándola "por favor"

"Todo esto es mi culpa Impa" lloró entre sus brazos "no fui capaz de hacer frente a nada de lo que se me pidió, no pude despertar mi poder, la única tarea que tenía con mi pueblo era defenderlos... y no lo logré... todos son dañados porque fui una inútil"  
"No digas eso" dijo Impa

"no merezco ser llamada princesa" dijo apretando los ojos, buscando el lugar donde se sentía a salvo de verdad

 _"Si te lo mereces, todos cometemos errores, solo hay que aprender de ellos... no te dejes vencer"_

 _"Link, ¿me puedes hacer una promesa? Nunca me dejes"_

 _"Si tú me prometes nunca rendirte"_

"Piense en él, mi señora" dijo Impa "él lucha hasta el final"

 _"Nunca te dejaré"_ _  
_  
"si él no está, ¿quién me da la fuerza?" Dijo zelda cerrando los ojos, el recuerdo era más fuerte.

 _"Tú me das la fuerza, Zelda... sin ti no podría seguir"_

"Gracias Impa" dijo Zelda secándose las lágrimas

"Descanse esta tarde" dijo Impa

"No puedo imaginar el dolor y la amargura que debe sentir la princesa" dijo Doriand

"Se siente culpable por todo" le contestó Impa tras beber un poco de agua "siente que no hizo nada para impedir que todo esto pasara"

Ambos estaban en una tienda de campaña militar a las afueras de la casa, al lado del rio para extraer agua.

"Nadie pudo hacer nada, todo fue inesperado" dijo Doriand "ni 50 años más de preparación habrían cambiado las cosas"

"Hay que entenderla" dijo pensativa "perdió algo más esa noche"

"¿qué cosa?"

"Al amor de su vida"

Zelda no pudo dormir, se cambió de ropas, ahora llevaba una camisa de soldado, pantalones y botas buenas. "Mejor salgo a respirar" se dijo saliendo de la habitación.  
Eran las 7 de la tarde, el crepúsculo caía, pero el movimiento no cesaba; Zelda caminó por las calles insegura, el frio del invierno que se aproximaba la hacía temblar, todos notaban su caminar, pero no decían nada, solo murmuraban manteniendo un silencio mortal. A unos metros de donde estaba ella había un establo para los caballos, todos inquietos mientras un soldado los alimentaba. Zelda, tomando valor, entró con cierta timidez.

"Disculpe, buenas noches" dijo ella al soldado.

"Buenas noches princesa" dijo el soldado al verla "entre, aquí estará más abrigada"

"Gracias" dijo ella sentándose al lado de una pequeña fogata que tenía el joven.

El joven no paró de trabajar, seguía llevándoles paja a los equinos con la pala, sonriendo al verlos comer, pero había uno que no se veía comer. El oficial se acercó para ver al caballo "vamos chiquitita, come" decía el joven con ternura, más sus ruegos no lograban hacer efecto.

"¿qué tiene?" Preguntó preocupada Zelda

"No lo sé, ha estado así muchos días, algunos día come, otros no" le respondió el chico "el medico dice que no es enfermedad"

"¿cómo se llama?" Dijo zelda levantándose para acercarse a la yegua, era café, con la crin y la cola blanca como la nieve, no podía creerlo, era ella

"Epona" dijo el oficial

Zelda no pudo contener su llanto, corrió a abrazar a la yegua, la cual pareció reconocerla "Epona" dijo la muchacha "soy yo, Zelda" el caballo relinchó y la empezó a acariciar con la cabeza, la reconocía de verdad "perdón Epona, perdón... Link..." dijo llorando Zelda, intentando reconocer lo que no podían lo que no quería. La yegua reaccionó, las lágrimas en sus ojos florecieron.

"Lo lamento" dijo el joven tomando el hombro de Zelda

"No se preocupe oficial" dijo Zelda

"Llámeme Cocu" dijo el joven ayudándole a sentarse, abrigándola con su uniforme.

"Gracias... Cocu" dijo la muchacha avergonzada "perdón por entretenerlo"

"Es lo de menos, princesa" dijo el "me ha ayudado hoy"

"¿En qué?, solo he empeorado la situación de Epona"

"No diga eso, lo que necesitaba Epona era ver caras conocidas, sentirse acompañada" dijo el mientras echaba más leña al fuego "además... me ha mostrado lo que pasó con mi amigo..."

"Lo siento... ¿lo conocías?"

"Si, Link y yo fuimos compañeros en la escuela de caballeros" dijo el "lo deje de ver un tiempo, pero siempre seguimos en contacto"

"¿Y cuándo lo nombramos Campeón?"

"Pasé con él la noche anterior al nombramiento, estaba nervioso, no paraba de hablar de lo inseguro que estaba" respondió alegre "Gracielle, mi futura esposa recuerda entre risas como el del nerviosismo se le escapó que estaba enamorado" Zelda sonreía al escuchar la historia "después de risas y forcejeos, logramos sacarle el nombre de la chica..." ahí cambio la cara de Cocu, pasó a ser una melancólica "la nombró a usted... su amor era tan verdadero, sus ojos se iluminaban con solo decir el nombre..."

"¿Lo extrañas?" Dijo zelda mirándolo a los ojos con lágrimas cayendo

"Desde el ultimo día que le vi" respondió " ¿lo amaba?"

"Si... para siempre"

"¿sabe? Link es la causa por la que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo" dijo Cocu con la alegría de vuelta en los ojos "me presentó a Gracielle, y me empujó a declararme, y hoy estoy con ella a punto de casarnos, a pesar de todo... por él, salga adelante"

"Si" dijo ella "se lo prometí"

"Vamos" dijo el oficial levantándose "ya es de noche, la acompaño con el Capitán"

Ambos salieron del establo, Zelda iba con el abrigo de Cocu, entraron a la casa, estaban Impa y el capitán esperándola

"Gracias Cocu" dijo Zelda devolviéndole el abrigo "gracias por todo"

"No hay de que" dijo el muchacho despidiéndose "espero verla mañana con Epona, hay que sacarla adelante, adiós princesa"

"Solo dime Zelda" dijo ella

El joven se despidió rápidamente, Zelda miró a su alrededor, la casa estaba completamente oscura, Solo Impa y el Capitán estaban iluminados con una vela para iluminar un mapa. Zelda subió las escaleras sin decir palabra, se recostó en la cama, había demasiado silencio.

"No soy la única que sufre" se dijo cerrando los ojos "¿qué puedo hacer? Los guardianes nos atacan y las bestias divinas no responden, nuestros compañeros seguro que cayeron"

Si solo hubiese... alguna forma...

Zelda se levantó rápidamente, tomó el pequeño bolso con el que viajaba, buscó y buscó, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba

"Impa" dijo bajando apresuradamente "tengo una idea con la que cambiar el tablero de juego"  
 _ **  
**_ _ **-CONTINUARÁ-**_

Bueno, aquí inicia mi Re imaginación de Botw, había iniciado antes esta historia, pero la borré con tal de iniciar de nuevo la historia, pues el sentido que le daré me hizo cambiar ciertos detalles para seguir con la línea.

Intentaré terminar este Fanfic, los otros que abandoné antes puede que sean eliminados y otros tengo pensado hacerlos completamente de nuevo.

En unos Dias subiré el siguiente Capitulo. Y de verdad, es bueno volver :D


	2. Capítulo 2: Te Necesito

"quizás suene descabellado, pero puede funcionar" decía la mujer Sheikah.

"pero princesa" dijo Doriand pensativo "¿está segura... de lo que hará?"

"no nos quedan más opciones, necesitamos más fuerzas" dijo la princesa decidida

"partiremos mañana" dijo Doriand

"no se preocupe por mí, puedo ir sola" dijo Zelda

"¡no puede ir sola!" le rogó el guardia de la ciudad.

"no pondré más gente en peligro"

 **Capítulo 2: Te Necesito**

 _Las paredes del castillo retumbaban con cada paso y cada grito._

 _"Ser insignificante, tu plaga será exterminada, al igual que lo serás tú" una masa oscura se movía por el gran salón del castillo, los cuerpos de los soldados yacían en el suelo de los pasillos, por donde antes corría la felicidad de una joven chica rubia, ahora solo hay muerte._

 _"Por muy repugnante que te resulte mi raza" dijo el joven "sigo luchando por ella"._

Link...

 _"¿Y tú asquerosa princesa?"._

¡Link!

 _"Por ella lucharía mil años contra ti" dijo "es mi familia, y lucharé por ella, como ella lucharía por mí"._

 _"¿Y quién la protege ahora? está sola, e iré a por ella apenas acabe contigo"._

 _"Ella está protegida, y sabe defenderse" respondió blandiendo la espada "y ella te derrotará Ganon"._

 _Impa... Cuídala... Cocu... protégela._

* * *

La madrugada se levantaba dejando ver el tenue sol de la mañana, un débil fuego que quedaba en brazas era el único ruido que se podía escuchar entre las paredes del establo.

Cocu dormía al lado del fuego, haciendo guardia, protegiendo a los caballos, y en especial al caballo de su amigo.

Las mejillas del soldado parecían guardar débiles recuerdos de un llanto, un llanto silencioso por la pérdida de su amigo, su amigo que quería como un verdadero hermano.

Un crujir, abrió los ojos apresuradamente, tomando su espada, quizás sus sueños lo habían engañado, pensando que podía ser un intruso.

"tranquilo Cocu, soy yo" dijo una voz

"mi señora" dijo el muchacho al reconocerla. Era Zelda, vestía unos ropajes de viaje, una mochila liviana y una capucha para el viento.

"¿va a alguna parte?" dijo el soldado confundido.

"debo partir, debo intentar arreglar esto" dijo la muchacha seria, tomando una silla de montar con tal de ponérsela a un caballo y partir.

"mi señora, no irá sola ¿cierto?"

"no puedo poner a nadie en peligro"

"déjeme ir con usted"

"debes quedarte" le dijo la muchacha mirándolo con pena, como si sintiese que... él estuviese ahí "tu familia está aquí, Gracielle está aquí, protégelos".

Epona los observaba, con una mirada la joven chica supo que pensaba el caballo, no dudó en ensillar a la yegua, asegurar las riendas y liberar al caballo de su espacio donde descansaba. _"Algo me dice"_ pensó Zelda _"que quieres venir conmigo Epona"_

"Epona, cuida por favor de mi señora Zelda" dijo Cocu, mientras pensaba _"debes protegerla, ella era lo más valioso para él, protégela por favor"_

La yegua se acercó al muchacho, dándole un abrazo con el cuello, como si entendiese lo que el pensase. Zelda contemplaba la escena, rememorando como Link cuidaba de la joven yegua, como ella corría cuando él la llamaba, y como en tantas oportunidades, Link llevó cabalgando a la princesa, a su princesa… a su Zelda, protegida entre sus brazos.

"Zelda, Link..." dijo el muchacho con un nudo en la garganta, casi llorando, apretaba firmemente algo en su mano "yo... no pude proteger a mi amigo, ni luchar a su lado, zelda... debo protegerla, usted era lo más precioso para él"

Zelda estaba ya llorando, abrazó al joven, el cual ya rompió entre lágrimas. Ambos tenían pesadillas de su amigo, el saber que Link estaba muerto los dejaba desolados, Cocu sentía culpabilidad, quería proteger a Zelda. El juró proteger a su familia, Link era su familia, su verdadera familia.

"Cocu, Link querría que te quedases" Zelda leía sus pensamientos, sabía lo que le ocurría.

"Yo no tenía a nadie" dijo Cocu, la miraba a los ojos arrodillado, ya derrotado por las lágrimas "él era mi familia, él era mi hermano. Cuando no tuve a nadie, ¡él estaba ahí! ayer me guarde todo, no quise importunarle, sabía que usted estaba mal, pero... de verdad quiero a Link de vuelta"

Zelda estaba destrozada, el abrazo que tenía con Cocu, las palabras y la sinceridad con la cual el chico abría su corazón la recogía… quería llorar, quería por un momento dejar de existir, o que el destino y las Diosas les diera fuera para seguir… y quizás reencontrarse con Link.

"Soñé con el" dijo Cocu "soñé que el caía, que el mal lo torturaba, diciéndole como la torturaría a usted, y Link me pedía cuidarla" el Chico miraba a la princesa con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"no eres el único que ha perdido todo" dijo zelda intentando calmarse antes de decir su mayor secreto "Link y yo... nos íbamos a casar"

* * *

El sonido del Caballo saliendo de la ciudad era un compás entre el viento, un galope lento y metódico, casi imperceptible.

Una Zelda solitaria salía desde la puerta principal hacia el páramo, los guardias apenas notaron su salida, pues la confundieron con un mensajero en dirección a Hatelia.

"Es mejor que vaya sola" se decía Zelda "todos han arriesgado su vida por mí".

Pero unas pisadas de caballo la alertaron, venían a su espalda, eran Cocu e Impa.

"Usted, mi señora" dijo Impa "perdóneme que se lo diga así, pero siempre ha sido de lo más testaruda".

"Impa, de verdad" dijo Zelda "quédate protegiendo".

"Yo hice una promesa, mi señora" dijo Impa "protegerla a usted por sobre todas las cosas de este mundo".

"¿y tú Cocu?" dijo Zelda mirándolo, ella sabía lo que el muchacho estaba dejando atrás por esa misión.

"Gracielle sabe porque lo hago" dijo el joven "y usted también".

El joven llevaba un brazalete en el brazo, un detalle que no había notado la princesa en su encuentro anterior "este brazalete" dijo Cocu "es mi promesa con él".

"y pase lo que pase" dijo Impa "estaremos con usted".

"Gracias" dijo Zelda.

"mi señora" dijo Impa contemplando el mapa mientras seguía el paso en su caballo "¿está segura de hacerlo?"

"si" dijo Zelda "sé que suena descabellado, pero los Dragones son nuestra única esperanza"

"Dragones..." dijo Cocu, viendo lo que se le avecinaba ante sus ojos

Su misión era simple... conseguir el apoyo de un Dragón, uno de los 3 grandes guardianes de Hyrule, de quienes las leyendas dicen que guardan los secretos del pasado, del presente, y quizás del futuro de Hyrule.

"Zelda, son meras leyendas, pueden ser criaturas hostiles" dijo Cocu.

"Lo sé, pero hay leyendas que quizás tengan gotas de realidad"

"¿y a cual iremos a visitar?" dijo Cocu mirando el horizonte.

"Nayen" dijo Zelda "es el Dragón de esta región, y según las leyendas…"

"vive en la formaciones montañosas de Lanayru" dijo Impa.

"a subir la montaña" dijo Cocu resignado.

"esa montaña es sagrada" dijo Impa "y a la vez peligrosa"

"Lo se Impa, he estado ahí, lo he visto con mis propios ojos..." dijo Zelda.

"¿qué significa eso?" dijo Cocu extrañado.

"esa montaña guarda más secretos de los que crees, joven" dijo Impa.

Bajaban de los montes de Kakariko, los caballos estaban tranquilos, la llanura no mostraba signos de movimiento. En la bajada del camino había un puesto de vigía, donde un grupo de guardias fortificaba una barricada con tal de controlar la entrada a la Ciudad, y principalmente, para alertar de cualquier peligro.

"¿alguna novedad?" preguntó Impa al guardia vigía, que se encontraba en una torre de madera sobre un árbol.

"nada mi señora, los guardianes siguen a lo largo de la llanura, pero no se acercan"

"la debemos atravesar la llanura..." dijo Cocu.

"eso es imposible, los guardianes los detectaran y los matarán" dijo el guardia, intentando alertar al grupo.

"Impa, ten preparado el arco, ya sabes que hacer" dijo Zelda

El grupo iba lentamente pasando por el páramo, con dirección al otro extremo, debían llegar lo más rápido que podían, cada segundo era la diferencia entre su vida y la condena de la muerte, pero no podían correr, si corrían, esas criaturas de metal los perseguirían hasta matarlos.

"el silencio sepulcral de un cementerio" susurraba Cocu.

"Al menos en un cementerio podemos llorar a nuestros muertos" dijo Impa "aquí, estas cosas crearon un infierno".

"nunca debimos reactivar a estas cosas" dijo Zelda escuchando el sonido de pisadas.

El silencio ya era insoportable, la guardia ya no se veía, solo viento, pasto y hierba meciéndose, y los caballos cada vez más agitados.

"deberíamos correr" dijo Cocu.

"espera" dijo Impa.

El silencio… el silencio… y pisadas se acercaban.

Zelda conocía ese sonido, Impa tensaba su arco a cada segundo, pero… ¿serviría de algo?

"corran" dijo Zelda "estamos siendo cazados por esas cosas".

El silencio se rompió con un láser impactando a poco metros de ellos, un guardián completo se acercaba desde la lejanía, detrás de ellos, 2 cortaban el paso, solo queda correr.

Los 3 hylianos dan rienda a sus caballos, corriendo como pueden de la lluvia de láseres que caen sobre ellos. Impa lanza flechas lo más rápido que puede, intentando impactar algún punto débil, pero falla.

"¡su armadura es impenetrable!" grito la Sheikah.

"¡directo al ojo!" dijo la princesa tensando su arco.

Un guardián iba directo contra ellos, el arco de la princesa se tensó y disparó, dando directo en el ojo del guardián, cayendo inmóvil y desactivado.

"buen tiro" dijo Cocu celebrando.

"aprendí de la mejor" dijo Zelda mirando a Impa, la Sheikah vio en ella algo que había perdido por mucho tiempo: esa sonrisa, esa risa que tanto caracterizaba a los pasillos de palacio, esa sonrisa por la cual, la mujer había dado toda su vida y sacrificio.

Pocos lo recuerdan, pero las últimas noches Impa no podía dejar de recordar la primera vez que vio a Link con la princesa, no se llevaban del todo bien, pues a Zelda le molestaba tener al guardia real casi como su sombra, detrás de ella, protegiéndola. Pero poco a poco nació algo, algo en los ojos de esa muchacha, que tan rápido se había transformado en mujer. "¿estas enamorada?" le preguntó una vez la mujer a su princesa, a esa niña que amaba como a su hija "Impa… lo estoy" le respondió la princesa sonriendo.

A pesar de que todos parecían olvidarlo, Link se había vuelto parte de su familia. Quizás… se obligaban a olvidarlo, con tal de no sentir el dolor de su falta.

* * *

En el bosque caía la tarde, pero se encontraban en Hatelia, un pequeño pueblo construido por Reyes a los pies de las montañas más imponentes de Lanayru, en cuya Cima yacían las aguas que grandes leyendas guardan.

"la ciudad parece estar desierta" dijo Cocu antes de entrar al pueblo.

"eso hay que averiguarlo" dijo Zelda.

Mas equivocados estaban, la ciudad estaba protegida por los guardias supervivientes, junto a los civiles que a duras penas podían reconstruir su ciudad

"Generala Celessa" dijo Impa al distinguir a un conocido entre los guardias.

"Mi señora Impa" dijo la mujer al distinguir quien la llamaba "¿están bien? Supimos de la caída del castillo y nosotros pensamos que habían muerto"

"estamos bien" dijo Zelda "¿Cómo está la ciudad?"

"¡Mi señora Zelda!" dijo la Generala arrodillándose al reconocerla, avergonzada

"no se sienta mal, Generala" dijo Zelda "deje los formalismos de lado, ¿están todos bien?"

"hemos logrado subsistir estos días, intentaremos recuperar comunicación con Kakariko, pero el páramo…"

"vayan por los montes, y solo unos cuantos mensajeros con tal de pasar desapercibidos, Kakariko se encuentra fortificado y esperando señales de otros pueblos" dijo Cocu "pensábamos que había caído Hatelia"

"lo Haremos, enviaré un equipo para solicitar ayuda"

"busquen métodos y rutas alternativas para el tránsito" dijo Impa, mientras se bajaba del caballo.

"¿van a alguna parte?" preguntó la Generala al ver su equipaje y armamento.

"a la montaña" dijo Zelda contemplando Las montañas iluminadas por la Luz de la montaña, la imagen de los picos nevados era imponente.

"Descansen la noche aquí" dijo la Generala "es peligrosa la ventisca, esperemos que mañana el clima este mas tolerable"

* * *

La luz de las antorchas apenas iluminaba con espesa humedad por la leve neblina que se levantaba en el inicio de un nuevo día, Zelda, sentada junto al arrollo meditaba sobre todo y a la vez intentando olvidar todo, mirando a una estatua de la Diosa tallada en piedra.

"Y pensar que todos te olvidan" decía Zelda mirando la dulce sonrisa de la escultura "pero todos terminan recordándote cuando más te necesitan".

A su alrededor, silencio, Cocu dormía junto a los caballos, protegiéndolos. Impa dormía meditando, sentada haciendo guardia, un sueño del que podía despertar con un mínimo sonido y ponerse en guardia con tal de proteger a la persona a quien más ama.

Las estrellas aún se veían nítidas en el cielo, las constelaciones se divisaban con la simple mirada en el firmamento. "Las 3 estrellas más luminosas representaban a las 3 Diosas sagradas" se decía Zelda recostada en el pasto "y de las demás, las leyendas cuentan que son nuestros antepasados, los que nos dejaron ya, guiándonos en las noches que más los necesitamos".

El silencio la rodeaba, recordaba a esos silencios de noche, cuando más se sentía sola, pero algo lo diferenciaba, algo le faltaba en ese minuto… ese alguien que la abrazase.

"Link" dijo Zelda ya llorando melancólica "¿estás en alguna de estas preciosas estrellas?" sus ojos se posaron en una estrella, en una estrella nueva que nunca había visto, tan brillante como las otras 3 de las Diosas, incluso, a los ojos de la princesa, tan brillante como un Sol "si eres tu… Baja y ven a abrazarme… Te Necesito"

 **-Continuará-**

Poco a poco iré desarrollando a los personajes, quizás les moleste mi forma de narración, pero deben entender que igual estoy reiniciando después de mucho tiempo sin escribir.

Espero que sigan la historia, aunque me demore en terminarla


End file.
